LOVE AND BELIEVE
by Lingling9488
Summary: "aku mencintaimu" , kebanyakan orang itu adalah kalimat yang bisa membuat perutmu dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang ingin meledak didalamnya, tidak oleh ke 12 orang ini karena dari sebuah kesalahan besar kata cinta itu hanya sebuah bualan semata bagi mereka. HUNKAI, LUMIN, CHANSOO, KRISHO, TAOBAEK,LAYCHEN AND OTHER FOR UKE
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AND BELIEVE**

**SUMMARY** : "aku mencintaimu" , kebanyakan orang itu adalah kalimat yang bisa membuat perutmu dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang ingin meledak didalamnya, tidak oleh ke 12 orang ini karena dari sebuah kesalahan besar kata cinta itu hanya sebuah bualan semata bagi mereka.

**HUNKAI, LUMIN, CHANSOO, KRISHO, TAOBAEK,LAYCHEN AND OTHER COUPLE.**

**GS FOR UKE**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****LOVE AND BELIEVE**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE :GS, AU, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

_**Itallic : flashback atau pikiran**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang dosen kini sedang menjelaskan dengan semangat didepan. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi nya mendengar dengan serius dan seksama, tapi tidak dengan 1 orang yeoja yang kini sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya. Pastia kalian menebak dia sendang tidur tapi kalian salah besar kini yeoja dengan rambut panjang lurus hitam legamnya itu kini sedang berbicara melalui smartphone nya.

"ishh aku sedang diruangan hannie, aku tidak mau dosen tua itu menyuruhku keluar" kata yeoja itu dengan suara dengan sangat pelan, dan beruntunglah dia duduk dipaling belakang.

"okeh, tapi setelah kelas terakhir kau harus langsung keapartemenku. Oke " kata namja yang berada diseberang telepone tersebut.

"iya akan aku pertimbangkan kalau tuan albino itu membolehkanku pulang sendiri oke" kata yeoja itu lagi sambil melirik kedepan, melihat dosennya tersebut.

"kenapa selalu dia huh, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat belajar sayang" kata namja tersebut lalu memtuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak.

Yeoja itu langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya kekeadaan semula sambil membenarkan sedikit t-shirt oblongnya tersebut. Dasar yeoja urakan.

Yeoja itu langsung kembali menyimak kembali menyimak penjelan dari dosen tersebut, sesekali melirik yeoja mungil disebelahnya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan yeoja imut semampai ini hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah selesai yeoja semampai tersebut langsung berdiri, tapi tangannya dijegal oleh yeoja imut disampingnya.

"kau ingin kemana ?" tanya yeoja itu.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan albino" jawab yeoja itu.

"meminta izin pulang sendiri lalu pergi keapartement rusa bodoh itu ?" kata kyung soo –yeoja imut itu- sambil menampilkan wajah dengan arti yang membingungkan.

Jongin –yeoja semampai- itu menanggukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu kyung soo langsung pergi "kalau sehun sampai tau kau harus menjelaskannya sendiri" kata kyung soo lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan jongin.

"bahkan kau juga begitu soo" teriak jongin saat kyung soo baru berada ditengah pintu.

.

.

Kyung soo berjalan dengan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, bagaimana tidak chanyeol –kekasih gilanya- itu sudah pergi kekantin terlebih dahulu tanpa menjemputnya dikelas. Dia terus menggerutu hingga dia menabrak seorang namja dengan mata seperti pandanya.

Kyung soo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya sambil membungkuk.

"mianhae" kata kyung soo.

Namja itu tersenyum lalu ikut membungkukkan badannya "nde, tidak apa-apa. Disini aku juga salah nona" kata namja tampan tersebut dengan aksen korea yang kurang fasih.

Kyung soo langsung menegakkan badannya sama dengan namja tersebut. Kyung soo langsung terdiam –_oh tuhan tampan sekali- _. kyung soo bahkan tak berkedip menatap namja tersebut. Namja yang dipandangi kyung soo tersebut langsung menepuk pundak sempit kyung soo untuk menyadarkan yeoja imut nan cantik tersebut.

"mianhae" kata kyung soo lagi

Namja itu hanya tersenyum "tidak apa-apa nona..."

"do kyung soo panggil saja kyung soo" kata kyung soo langsung memotong perkataan namja tampan tersebut.

"ah kyung soo" kata namja tampan itu.

Kyung soo tersenyum "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu eum..."

"Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao" kata Tao sambil tersenyum

"oke, Tao aku pergi dulu" kata kyung soo lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao sendiri.

Baru selangkah kyung soo berjalan tangannya ditahan oleh Tao. Merasa tangannya dipegang seseorang kyung soo membalikkan badannya menatap tao dengan bingung.

"apakah kita nanti akan bertemu lagi ?" tanya Tao kepada kyung soo.

Kyung soo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya berpikir. "mungkin, oh ya memang kau mengambil jurusan apa ?" tanya kyung soo.

"bisa kita berbicara disana saja" kata Tao sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku ditaman.

Kyung soo menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa sudah disetujui oleh kyung soo , Tao langsung menarik tangan kyung soo membawa yeoja tersebut kesalah satu bangku taman yang baru saja ditunuj oleh Tao.

Setelah sampai mereka langsung mendudukkan badan mereka dibangku tersebut.

"aku dijurusan seni semester 3, kau kyung soo dijurusan apa ?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum manampilkan bibir kucingnya tersebut membuat bibir kucingnya itu menjadi lebih indah dan yang pasti membuat jantung kyung soo berdegup lebih kencang.

"ah kita sama Tao,tapi aku baru semester 2. Berarti kau sunbaeku" kata kyung soo sambil tersenyum.

"cukup panggil aku oppa atau gege saja" kata Tao lagi.

Kyung soo tersenyum "gege, ah Tao oppa dari china ?" tanya kyung soo.

Tao mengangguk "ya aku dari china, karena gege ku ingin aku kuliah dikorea jadi ya aku kuliah disini" kata Tao.

Kyung soo menganggu mengerti, percakapan mereka berdua pun berlanjut hingga mereka bertukar nomor ponsel. Lalu saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka berbicara dering ponsel kyung soo mengganggu percakapan mereka.

"yeoboseo" kata kyung soo menjawab teleponnya

"chagia kau ada dimana eoh ? aku sudah lapar" kata chanyeol diseberang telepon.

Kyung soo menepuk jidatnya "oke, aku akan kesana Dobi, sabar oke" kta kyung soo

"oke tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku sudah lapar"

"oke"

Kyung soo langsung menutup teleponnya, lalu membalikkan badannya menatap Tao.

"oppa, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" kata kyung soo lalu beranjak berjalan meninggalkan Tao

"nanti malam akan aku telpon. Oke manis" teriak Tao, membuat pipi kyung soo memerah dipanggil manis oleh Tao.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdecak sehabis dirinya menelpon keksih imutnya itu. Jongin yang melihathanye tersenyum sedangkan namja yang berada disamping jongin hanya memutar matanya lalu kembali memakan ramennya. Lalu jongin melihat namja disampingnya, jongin berdecak saat melihat kekasih albinonya itu tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Namja albino itu menoleh kesamping menatap mata kekasihnya itu.

"mwo ?" tanya sehun dengan suara dinginnya, seperti biasa batin jongin.

"aku ingin pulang sendiri hari ini" kata jongin sambil menampilkan senyumnya untuk mengelabui sehun.

Sehun kembali memakan ramennya "tidak" jawab sehun singkat dan padat.

Jongin langsung merubah mimik wajahnya yang tadi menampilkan wajah cerahnya kini langsung menekuk wajahnya. Jongin langsung membalik badannya kedepan.

Tak berapa lama kyung soo yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Dia langsung duduk disamping chanyeol lalu menampilkan senyum heartshape nya kepda chanyeol.

"mianhae Dobi aku terlambat, tadi dikoridor aku bertemu dengan temanku dan sedikit berbincang dan aku..."

"Lupa, oke aku tau jawabanmu sayang" potong chanyeol sambil menatap kyung soo dengan wajah masamnya.

Kyung soo langsung meringis mendengar chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"tapi maafkan aku sayang" kata kyung soo sambil menggoyangkan tangan chanyeol.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya mals, sedangkan sehun malah mengotak-atik i-phone 6+ nya setelah dirinya selesai menghabiskan memakan ramennya.

"oh iya sehun nanti temani aku menjemput sepupu cantikku dibandara oke" kata chanyeol.

Sehun menatap chanyeol lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya kepada handphone kesayangannya tersebut.

"aku ingin pulang" jawab jongin, dia sudah bosan berada dikampus.

"kau tidak ada mata kuliah lagi, sayang' kata sehun sambil menatap jongin dengan wajah datarnya Tersebut.

.jongin yang melihat itu hanya berdecak melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu, sehun itu orangnya selalu seperti itu. Tidak romantis, ekspresi wajhnya akn selalu datar entah kepada sahabat maupun kekasihnya seperti sekarang.

"ya aku tidak ada mata kuliah lagi" jawab jongin.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya lalu memakainya "ayo kita pulang" kata sehun lalu menarik tangan jongin untuk berdiri.

"chan hyung, aku pulang dulu mengantar tuan putri dulu" kata sehun membuat pipi jongin memerah.

"oke nanti akan aku hubungi" kata chanyeol sampai melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan diikuti oleh jongin.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan sehun dan jongin hanya diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Jongin sudah tau sifat Sehun, berpacaran bersama selama hampir 4 tahun membuatnya tau sifat dalam dan luar sehun. sehun dari luar memang terlihat dingin, cuek, dan mengerikan tapi didalamnya dia seorang namja baik, perhatian dan baik juga romantis. Sehun akan sangat manja bila bersama dengan jongin saja. Apa lagi bila mereka berdua sudah diapartement maka sifat manja sehun akan keluar.

Tak berapa lama mobil milik sehun sudah berada diarea parkir apartement mereka berdua. Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam mobil lalu kembali berjalan beriringan sambil menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

Didalam lift jongin hanye melihat kebawah, memperhatikan highels pemberian Sehun bulan lalu. Dia tersenyum mengingat sehun memberikan salah satu barang yang jongin koleksi itu.

"apa kau hanya diam disitu saja sayang ?" tanya Sehun saat melihat jongin tak mengikuti dirinya keluar lift tersebut.

Jongin langsung tersentak lalu menatap sehun, jongin tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan sehun yang sedari tadi mengulurkan tangannya.

Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan apartement dengan nomor 1214, Sehun langsung mengetik password apartemennya dengan jongin.

Pintu terbuak, jongin langsung melepas hells nya lalu berlari menuju sofa setelah dirinya melempar tasnya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu meletakkan tasnya setelah itu dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping tempat jongin berbaring. Mengangkat kepala jongin lalu kembali merebahkan kepala jongin lagi dipahanya.

Sehun mengelus surai kecoklatan kekasihnya tersebut, jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan yang diberikan oleh sehun.

Beberapa lama mereka terdiam jongin langsung terduduk, melihat itu sehun langsung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"ada apa sayang ?" tanya sehun sambil menarik pinggang jongin untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "aku haus, aku ingin minum" kata jongin lalu beranjak meninggalkan sehun disofa tersebut.

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa i-phone nya, dia mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

**To : Rusa Bodoh**

_Oppa maafkan aku hari ini aku tak bisa keapartemenmu. mianhae _

Setelah mengirim pesan itu jongin langsung menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mengambil air dingin didalam gelas meminumnya. Saat dirinya ingin menutup kulkas ada dua buah tangan nan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, sehun menyerukkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher jenjangnya. Jongin terkekeh lalu mengelus kedua lengan tersebut.

"aku merindukanmu sayang" kata sehun sambil terus menciumi leher jenjang nan mulus milik jongin.

Jongin semakin terkekeh "hei kita setiap jam selalu bertemu hunnie" jawab jongin.

Sehun tersenyum "tapi sudah 1 minggu aku tak menyentuhmu sayang. Karena menstruasi sialanmu itu" kata sehun mendengus kesal lalu menumpukan kepalanya dipundak sempit keksaihnya.

Jongin tertawa "kau ini ada-ada saja, setiap wanita selalu mendapatkan menstruasi setiap 1 bulan sekali sayang" kata jongin "jadi kau harus sabar menunggunya, tapi bagaimana nanti kalau aku sedang hamil. Kau tak bisa menyentuhku sampai baby lahir" tambah jongin lagi.

Sehun mendengus "berarti kau tak boleh hamil" kata sehun.

"kau tak ingin memiliki baby, hunnie ?"

"aku juga mau, tapi... kalau menunggu selama itu aku tak bisa"

Jongin tertawa dengan kencang "dasar pervert" kata jongin sambil menjitak kepala Sehun.

Sehun kesakitan ketika jongin menjitak kepalanya, jongin melepas pelukan sehun lalu kembali keruang tengah. Melihat itu sehun mengikuti jongin dari belakang.

Merasa kesal sehun berjalan mendahului jongin lalu duduk disofa terlebih dahulu, mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv. Jongin yang melihat tingkah kekasih albinonya itu hanya terkekeh geli. Jongin berjalan mendekati sehun, mendudukkan badannya dipangkuan sehun. Melihat itu sehun langsung menatap jongin dengan wajah dinginnya. Jongin melihat ekspresinya seperti itu langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher sehun.

"kau ingin bermain disini atau didalam kamar hunnie" kata jongin sambil memainkan rambut pendek sehun.

Sehun menyeringai lalu langsung melumat bibir sintal jongin. Ciuman itu semakin panas membuat jongin kewalahan membalas ciuman sehun. sehun memang seorang kisser yang hebat.

"lebih baik bermain disini" kata sehun sambil mencium leher jenjang jongin membuat jongin semakin meremat rambut sehun. jongin menggigit bibir bawanya.

Tangan sehun juga tak mau diam, kini tangannya sudah masuk kedalam crooptee yag dipakai jongin.

KREEEKKK

Sehun merobek crooptee milik jongin, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyentuh 2 buah gundukan yang sudah satu minggu ini tak menyentuhnya. Jongin menjitak kepala sehun.

"ish sudah kubilang jangan merobek bajuku, sudah berapa baju yang kau robek eum ?" kata jongin sambil melepas tanktop nya yang tinggal menyisakan bra berwarna ungu yang saat ini dia pakai.

Sehun tersenyum "maafkan aku sayang" kata sehun lalu mencoba meraba pundak jongin untuk melepas bra yang melekat dibadannya.

KLEEKK

Bra tersebut pun terlepas, sehun langsung meremas payudara jongin yang berukuran lebih besar dibanding sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut. Jongin mendesah sambil menutup matanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sehun.

Sehun langsung melumat nipple jongin, membuat jongin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kokoh sehun.

Sehun menyuruh jongin untuk berdiri melepas g-string milik jongin tanpa meleas rok mini yang dipakai jongin saat ini. membiarkan g-string itu tegeletak disamping bra milik jongin. Sehun meraba vagina milik jongin.

"sudah basah eoh" kata Sehun sambil menyeringai.

Jongin tak bisa menjawab karena kini sehun sudah memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus didalam lubang senggama milik jongin.

"shhh...ahhh..." kata jongin sambil memegang pundak sehun dengan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mempercepat gerakan dua jarinya tersebut, membuat jongin mendesah tak karuan diatasnya.

"AHHHH..." jongin klimaks membasahi telapak tangan sehun.

Lalu sehun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya tersebut lalu menjilat kedua jarinya yang terlumuri oleh cairan milik jongin tersebut. Jongin terlihat bernafas dengan putus-putus, menetralkan nafasnya setelah melalui klimaks pertamanya.

Sehun langsung membuka reslitik celanya, menuntuk tangan jongin untuk menyentuh gundukan itu yang sedari tadi sudah hard. Jongin menyeringai lalu dengan tergesa-gesa membuka celana sehun beserta boxer yang dipakai sehun. jongin tersenyum saat big bulge milik sehun mencuat didepan wajahnya.

Jongin langsung menjilat ujung bulge milik sehun, membuat sehun berjengit nyaman. Lalu lidah lihai jongin kini sudah menjilati junior sehun seperti dirinya sedang menjilat sebuah lolipop. Setelah puas menjilati junior sehun kini, jongin memasukkan big junior sehun didalam mulutnya walaupun milik sehun tak masuk semua kedalam mulut jongin tapi sensasi dari mulut jongin membuat sehun semakin bergairah.

Jongin mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya, sambil memijat twinball milik sehun. tangan sehun kini berada dikepala jongin, membantu jongin menaik turunkan kepala jongin dan itu membuat jongin tersedak tapi membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk sehun.

Merasa dirinya akan klimaks sehun langsung mecabut juniornya dimulut jongin. Mengocoknya sebentar lalu menarik jongin untuk duduk dipangkuannya lagi. sehun mencoba memasukkan juniornya tapi ditahan oleh jongin.

"kau harus memakai pengaman sayang" kata jongin.

Sehun diam, mengiraukan apa yang dikatangan jongin. Sehun langsung memasukkan juniornya sekali hentak. Membuat jongin langsung memegang pundak sehun dengan erat.

"aku bisa hamil, sayang" kata jongin sambil menatap sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, dia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras sambil menaik turunkan badan jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mendesah dengan keras saat junior sehun menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"shhh...aahhhh..." desahan jongin semakin keras membuat sehun semakin bersemangat intuk membuat kesaih sexy nya ini semakin mendesah diatasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian jonginpun klimaks lalu diikuti oleh sehun membuat rahim jongin tersa penuh dan hangat. Mereka berdua kini menetralkan deru nafasnya, jongin membelalakkan matanya ketika sehun menggendongnya lalu membawanya kedalam kamar tanpa melepas tautannya sama sekali.

Setelah itu hanya bunyi desahan demi desahan yang berada didalam aprtement tersebut dengan baju yang berserakan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**From : Tan sexy**

_Oppa maafkan aku hari ini aku tak bisa keapartemenmu. mianhae _

Seorang namja kini sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan jengah, rencananya kini hancur. Dengan bosan kini dia kembali menarik selimutnya, menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebalnya tersebut.

Namun dia membuka selimutnya lagi mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon seseroang. Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja nakas menunggu seseorang tersebut mengangkat telponnya.

Tak berapa lama teseseorang tersebut mengangkat telponnya.

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya saat diseberang telepon tersebut hanya terdengar desahan saja.

"eum...ahhh Lu-ge ada apa ?" tanya seseorang tersebut terbata-bata .

Saat mendengar itu luhan langsung menutup telponnya, kembali bergelung lagi dengan selimut.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disalah satu tempat parkir apartement telihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam kini sedang bergerak tak beratur. Bahkan 2 orang penumpang didalamnya kini sudah tak memakai busana kecuali sang lelaki yang hanya memelorotkan celana jeansnya dan masih lengkap menggunakan pakaian. Sedangkan sang wanita kini sedang pasrah berada dibawahnya hanya dengan tidak menggunakan pakaian sama sekali.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mereka berrdua tak memperdulikan mobil mereka yang bergerak tak karuan dan mereka juga tak perduli walaupun para peghuni apartement melihat mobil mereka yang bergerak tak karuan tersebut.

"Eung...ahhhh...ughhh..." desahan sang yeoja begitu nyaring dan menggoda membuat namja yang berada diatasnya terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Namja yang berada diatasnya kini semakin semangat menggenjot vagina yeoja yang berada dibawahnya tersebut.

"Shhhh...Ahhhh...Opp...Paahhh..." yeoja tersebut hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Namja tersebut tak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir merah merekah milik yeojanya tersebut. Namja tersebut langsung melumat bibir sang yeoja dengan kasar dan penuh penekanan tapi tidak mengurangi genjotannya pada vagina sang yeoja.

Drttt...Drtttttt

Ponsel sang yeoja bergetar didalam tasnya yang terbuka membuat sang yeoja terpaksa memutus ciuman panas mereka berdua.

Yeoja tersebut langsung mengambil ponselnya tapi tak melepaskan persatuan mereka bahkan sang namja terus menggerekkan juniornya yang besar tersebut didalam vagina sang yeoja.

"eum...ahhh Lu-ge ada apa ?" jawab sang yeoja tersebut sambil mencoba tidak mengeluarkan sebuah desahan.

Tuuutt...Tuuuutttt...

"Shiiit... Ahhhh...Eunghh..." yeoja itu mengumpat ketika sambungan telepon tersebut diputus oleh orang yang dia panggil Lu-Ge atau Luhan tersebut.

"Siapa Soo Baby ?" tanya sang namja sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Eungghh...Hanya teman Dobi" kata kyung soo sambil mencoba menahan desahan.

Dobi atau Chanyeol tersebut hanya mengangguk tapi terus menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua klimaks.

Kyung soo dan Chanyeol kini sedang menetralkan nafasnya. Setelah merasa nyaman, kyung soo memunguti Bra, G-String dan pakaiannya. Lalu memakainya, Kyung Soo menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang menutup matanya. Kyung Soo tersenyum lalu menghapus keringat yang berada dipelipis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu memegang tangan Kyung Soo menarik tubuh mungil Kyung Soo lalu memeluknya. Kyung Soo tersenyum lalu balik memeluk Chanyeol.

"Jangan tinggalkan Aku biarkan seperti ini selamanya Sayang" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

_Biarkan berjalan seperti ini aku tak ingin membuatmu sakit, karena aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

**LOVE AND BELIEVE**

**SUMMARY** : "aku mencintaimu" , kebanyakan orang itu adalah kalimat yang bisa membuat perutmu dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang ingin meledak didalamnya, tidak oleh ke 12 orang ini karena dari sebuah kesalahan besar kata cinta itu hanya sebuah bualan semata bagi mereka.

**HUNKAI, LUMIN, CHANSOO, KRISHO, TAOBAEK,LAYCHEN AND OTHER COUPLE.**

**GS FOR UKE**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****LOVE AND BELIEVE**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE :GS, AU, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**TYPO DIMANA-MANA, FULL NC, PERCAKAPAN YANG KOTOR.**

_**Itallic : flashback atau pikiran**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kini sedang menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya didepan cermin sesekali membenarkan rambutnya. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat pantulan Jongin melalui cermin, Jongin yang kini tidur dengan menengkurapkan badannya dengan hanya menggunakan selimut berwarna cream dan tak seluruhnya menutupi tubuh Tan mulus miliknya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang kini mulai menutup matanya untuk tidur. Sehun duduk dipinggir ranjang, menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut Jongin dan menyelipkannya didaun telinga Jongin. Jongin menggeliat membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menatap Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, eum ?" Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Baru saja Chanyeol hyung menelponku untuk menemaninya menjemput sepupunya, jadi aku pergi dulu" Kata Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Jongin dan pelipis Jongin.

"Eum, hati-hati dijalan. Oke" Kata Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang kini mulai kembali menutup matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan Chanyeol banyak sekali bercerita mengenai sepupu kesayangannya tersebut dan tanggapan Sehun hanya anggukan dan gumaman saja.

Hingga mereka sampai dibandara Incheon. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung memasuki bandara menunggu kedatangan sepupu Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama seorang yeoja berperawakan kecil dengan senyum yang indah mirip dengan Chanyeol datang sambil menarik sebuah koper dan membawa tas dipundaknya. Yeoja itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang kini sedang memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol mendongak, dia terkejut dan langsung memeluk yeoja tersebut.

"Wuah akhirnya kau datang juga Chennie..." Kata Chanyeol pada yeoja bernama Chen tersebut. Chen tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan sepupunya tersebut.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Chen lalu mengajaknya mendekati Sehun yang kini sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit terlonjak lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sehun-ah, perkenalkan ini Chen sepupuku" Kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan Chen kepada Sehun.

Chen mengulurkan tangannya yang sebelumnya melepas kacamata hitamnya tersebut "Halo Sehun aku Chen atau Kim Jongdae, senang bertemu denganmu" Kata Chen sambil tersenyum.

Sehun terdiam menatap Chen, dia teringat dengan seseorang. Seorang wanita yang dulu dia pernah campakkan saat dia pernah tinggal diChina. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berpikir mungkin dia bukan yeoja itu.

"Oh Sehun panggil saja Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu Chen" Kata Sehun sambil membalas uluran tangan Chen.

Chen hanya tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol yang membawa kopernya tersebut. "Oppa ayo kita pulang, aku ingin bertemu dengan Yura Eonni" kata Chen.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk berjalan keluar bandara untuk pulang.

_Aku menemukanmu lagi sayang, kita bertemu lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Eunghhhh...Shhhh..." seorang wanita terus mendesah ketika titik termanisnya ditusuk dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dari belakang tubuhnya.

Terus semakin cepat membuat sang wanita maupun sang lelaki menikmati permainan mereka walau berada didalam toilet kampus.

"Eunghhh...pelanhhh...pelanhh... Tao ughhh" Kata sang wanita sambil menghadap kebelakang menatap wajah sang lelaki –Tao- yang sangat menikmati permainannya tersebut.

Tao menghiraukan kata-kata Baekhyun –sang wanita- yang kini sedang menungging dengan vagina yang ditusuk oleh junior besar Tao.

"Eunghhhh...Ahhhhh.."

"Eoh Baekkie milikmu sempith sayang"

Itulah kalimat yang mereka katakan, bahkan Baekhyun mencoba menahan desahannya agar suara desahannya itu tak terdengar sampai keluar bilik kamar mandi yang dia gunakan bersama Tao bermain, kalu sampai kedengaran mungkin mereka akan mendapat teguran.

Terus seperti itu yang dilakukan oleh Tao, maju-mundur. Hingga mereka berduapun sampai kepuncak. Kaki Baekhyun terasa lemas, tapi pinggangnya langsung oleh Tao. Tao mengeluarkan Juniornya didalam vagina Baekhyun. Setelah itu Tao mendudukkan Baekhyun dicloset, membenarkan bra milik Baekhyun lalu juga menurunkan baju Baekhyun.

"pakai bajumu yang benar sayang 10 menit lagi kita akan masuk ruangan, aku tidak ingin kau terlambat" Kata Tao sambil membenarkan celananya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu membenarkan baju dan berjalan keluar secara diam-diam lalu diikuti oleh Tao.

Mereka berpisah didepan pintu toilet, untuk keadaan toilet tempat mereka melakukan making love memang terkenal sepi. Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil membenarkan penampilannya hingga dia berada didepan pintu untuk masuk ruangan dan duduk disamping Kyung Soo tanpa merasa tidak terjadi sesuatu.

.

.

.

Chen merebahkan badannya diranjang empuk didalam kamar tersebut, menutup matanya. Dia teringat dengan Sehun, dia tersenyum menyeringai. Akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan namja berengsek yang beberapa tahun yang lalu sudah mencampakkan dirinya. Oh tapi tak selamanya Chen menyalahkan Sehun, karena Sehun dia menjadi seorang aktris porno diChina dan mendapatkan uang banyak. Chen tak menyesal menjadi bintang porno dan untungnya hanya sang sepeupu –Chanyeol- lah yang tahu bahwa dia seorang aktris porno. Bahkan saat Chanyeol pergi keChina untuk menemui orang tuanya Chen dan Chanyeol melakukan sex diapartemen Chen dan adegan mereka direkam dan disimpan oleh Chanyeol.

KRIETTT...

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Chen membuka matanya menampakkan seorang Chanyeol kini berdiri didepannya. Chen tersenyum lalu mendudukkan badannya ditengah ranjang. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah menggoda. Membuka croptee berwarna hitamnya tersebut dan menyisakan bra yang dia pakai yang berwarna putih, jari lentiknya kini mengusap vaginanya yang masih tertutup celana dalam berwarna senada dengan bra nya.

"Ughhh..." Chen mengerang lalu melepas celana dalamnya.

Chanyeol masih setia berdiri diambang pintu yang sudah tertutup tersebut. Masih melihat aksi solo milik Chen. Chen melebarkan kakinya, jari-jari lentiknya kini dia kulum lalu melepas kulumannya dan mengusap klitorisnya dengan jarinya. "Ughhh...Eummhhhh" Chen terus menggesekkan jarinya pada klitorisnya sambil mengerang. Dia mulai memasukkan satu jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang senggamanya, lalu jari keduanya masuk. Chen memaju mundurkan jarinya "ughhh...Akhhh...eunghhh" 2 jarinya maju mundur dengan cepat.

Chen mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya merek-melek merasakan kenikmatan divaginanya dengan ulah 2 jarinya saja. Chen membelalak saat 2 jarinya yang tadi memasuki lubang vaginanya dicabut paksa oleh Chanyeol dan diganti oleh 2 jari besar milik Chanyeol.

"ughhh...akhhhh..." Chen mengerang saat chanyeol dengan semangat memaju-mundurkan 2 jarinya tersebut.

"merindukan jari-jariku eum ?" Kata Chanyeol masik asyik memasukkan 2 jarinya tersebut.

"Eunghhh...aku lebih merindukan penis besarmu itu Yoda" Jawab Chen sambil mendesah.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu lapaskan dia dari sarangnya chennie" Kata Chanyeol, lalu mencabut jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang vagina Chen.

Chen merangkak lalu mendekati Chanyeol, memegang celana Chanyeol membuka reslitingnya menarik celana nya lalu setelahnya dia langsung menarik bokser milik Chanyeol dan menampilkan penis besar milik Chanyeol. Chen tersenyum lalu mencium penis tersebut.

Tangan Chanyeol kini mencoba membuka bra milik Chen dan akhirnya terlepas. Chanyeol langsung membalik tubuh Chen dan kini tampaklah 2 lubang merah milik Chen, Chanyeol menggesekkan ujung penisnya pada vagina basah milik Chen. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan penis besar beruratnya itu didalam vagina chen.

"Ughhh...bergeraklah...eunghhh" Kata Chen sambil memegang bantal.

Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur "Ughhhh fuckkkk shiittt, Fuck me hard...ehhhh" Chen mendesah membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Sudah berapa penis yang sudah masuk Vaginamu eoh" Kata Chanyeol sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam vagina Chen.

"eungghhhh, banyak aku tak menghitungnya. Ughhh ... lebih Ceepat Yoda" Kata Chen terus juga sambil memaju-mundurkan badannya.

Chanyeol memegang pinggang Chen sambil terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Chanyeol menundukkan badannya, menjilat tato salib yang berada dipinggang belakang Chen.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki tato ini _Bicth _?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Chen mengerang saat penih Chanyeol mengenai titik terdalamnya "Ughhhh...Akhhh...saat aku tau kau berpacaran dengan D.O" Jawab Chen yang terus mendesah dan menhgadapkan kepalanya kebelakang. Matanya merem-melek merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu dalam, saat Chanyeol menumbuk keras titi termanisnya dengan kasar dan berurat.

"ughhh... Fuck Chan... Fasterrr. Ohhhhhh" Chen mengerang saat orgasmenya datang. Chanyeol masih tetap memaju-mundurkan penisnya terus lebih cepat membuat Chen kembali mengerang kenyamanan.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairannya didalam Chen dan setelahnya Chen pun juga mengalami orgasmenya yang kedua. Chanyeol melepas penisnya lalu membalik tubuh Chen. Chen menutup matanya, menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Kau selalu meminum obatnya kan ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil kembali menggona Chen dengan menggesekkan penis besar tegangnya itu dimulut vaginanya.

"eunghhh,, pasti aku selalu meminumnya aku tidak ingin memiliki anak" Jawab Chen sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, ronde kedua dibalkon bagaimana ?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam vagina basah milik Chen.

"Itu bagus Yoda" Kata Chen menahan desahannya. Setelah itu Chanyeol Membawa badan Chen kebalkon menaruh badan Chen di atas pagar pembatas balkon dan menyenderkan badan Chen ditiang penyangga balkon tersebut. Dan Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan pnisnya lebih cepat dan dalam. Membuat sore hari Chen dan Chanyeol penuh dengan nafsu.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari sore menyinari seluruh kamarnya dan Sehun. Jongin mengucek matanya, lalu bangkit melepas pelukan tangan Sehun. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun , Jongin tahu kalau Sehun baru saja datang dari bandara. Jongin mencium pipi Sehun lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin keluar dengan kemeja berwarna putih transparan milik Sehun. Jongin mengeringkan rambut panjang sepinggangnya itu dengan handuk lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang berniat membangunkan Sehun untuk mandi. Tapi itu tidak terjadi karena ponselnya berbunyi.

"_Sexy myeon is Calling"_

Jongin mengangkat teleponnya "Hallo, eonni ada apa ?" tanya Jongin.

"_Kau ada dimana Jongin ?" _Kata Suho –sang penelpon-

"Aku diapartement eonni, kenapa ?"

"_Aku ada didepan pintu apartement mu"_

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana"

Sambungan teleponnya pun terputus, Jongin langsung keluar kamarnya berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu depan apartemennya. Mengetikkan password lalu terbukalah pintunya menampakkan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna pirangnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, kkam ?" Kata Suho lalu langsung masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah.

Jongin mendengus kasar saatdirinya dipanggil kkam oleh kakaknya tersebut "Aku baru selesai mandi dan Eonni juga tumben kesini. Ada apa ?" Tanya Jongin lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Suho lalu melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku lelah setelah shooting, kau tau aku harus bermain solo setelahnya dildo besar itu masuk kedalam lubang vaginaku dan ditambah dengan penis besar milik seorang Kris Wu itu. Aku sungguh lelah" Jawab Suho panjang lebar, Jongin mendengar cerita kakaknya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menjadi artis porno, heum ?" Kata Jongin sambil menatap wajah sang kakak.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya "Kalau tidak dengan itu aku makan dengan apa ?" Jawab Suho.

"Apakah uang yang diberikan oleh Eomma kurang Eonni ?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Hell asalkan kau tau adikku yang cantik dan manis, Eomma sudah 1 tahun yang lalu tidak memberikanku uang. Eomma ketahuan oleh appa yang memberikanku uang" Jawab Suho lalu membuka baju kaos nya dan menyisakan Bra berwarna ungunya tersebut.

Jongin hanya menatap sang kakak tak minat, lalu mengambil jus dan makanan lalu membawanya keruang tengah.

"Dimana albino kesayanganmu itu ?" Tanya Suho sambil meminum jus yang dituangkan Jongin.

"Dia sedang tidur, mungkin lelah setelah menemani Chanyeol oppa menjempu sepupunya dibandara" Jawab Jongin sambil mendudukkan badannya disamping Suho lagi.

"Eoh begituya, padahal aku merindukan penis besarnya itu" Kata Suho lalu menaruh gelas kosongnya dimeja.

"Apa kata Eonni ? oeh tidak dan jangan, aku tidak mau lagi berbagi denganmu" Jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa ? kau saja selalu menggangguku saat aku bercinta dengan Tao" Kata Suho. Jongin langsung membekap mulut Suho.

"Ya tuhan eonni bisakah kau diam, itu adalah salahmu. Siapa suruh bercinta didepanku saat aku juga sedang horny berat" Jawab Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Suho tersenyum "Ya ya adikku yang cantik" Kata Suho.

Setelahnya mereka memakan kue yang Jongin sediakan.

"Oh iya Jong, aku punya video shootingku untuk hari ini, kau mau menontonnya ?" Tanya Suho sambil memandang jongin.

"Boleh" Jawab Jongin cepat.

Lalu mereka pun memutar video milik Suho. Jongin duduk disamping Suho, dirinya tadi sudah mematikan seluruh lampu. Dia juga tak perlu takut ketahuan oleh Sehun, itu akan bertambah lebih hebat kalau ada Sehun disini.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Suho melempar dengan asal tas selempangnya, merebahkan badannya disofa panjang aprtementnya. Dia lelah dia butuh istirahat sekarang. Selangkangannya masih terasa nyeri setelah shooting tadi. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tapi matanya kembali terbuka saat seseorang kini memeluk tubuhnya dari samping.

"Tumben kau baru pulang ?" Tanya Suho sambil mengelus tangan yang kini mulai merambat hendak memegang paudaranya.

"Ada Bahan tambahan dari Mr. Choi dikampus" Jawabnya sambil mencium pipi Suho.

"Pergi mandilah dulu Taozi, untuk malam ini tidak aku lelah selangkanganku masih nyeri" Kata Suho pada Tao –seseorang yang memeluknya tadi-

Tao hanya diam, tapi diamnya Tao berarti itu sebuah malapetaka bagi Suho. Karena saat ini Tao sudah membuka baju ketat Suho dan melepas hotpans Suho tanpa ada peringatan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan aku lelah Tao" Kata Suho memberontak saat Tao kini membuka g-string yang digunakan Suho.

Tao hanya diam lalu kini kepalanya sudah dia selipkan diselangkangan Suho "Ahhhh...ughhhh" Suho mendesah saat kini lidah Tao sudah membelit klirotisnya. Bahkan kini Tao sudah memasukkan lidahnya dilubang vaginanya. Suho semakin menambah intensitas desahannya saat tao dengan lidah terampilnya kini membelit klirotis Tao. Dengan dua jari Tao yang kini sudah berada didalam vagina Suho, dia mulai menusuknya dengan keras sambil terus membelit klirotis Suho dengan lidahnya.

"Ughhh...Akhhhh... Tao ..." Desah Suho saat kini puncak menggapainya.

Tao menyeringai saat melihat Suho dengan wajah memerahnya. Kini Tao membuka celana dan dalamannya mengeluarkan penis besarnya. Mengarahkan penisnya didepan vagina Suho, dengan sekali hentak Tao memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Suho.

"Ughhh...akhhhh..." Suho mendesah dengan kelakuan Tao.

Tanpa aba-aba Tao sudah menggenjot Suho yang kini mendesah dengan kelakuan Tao, bahkan rasa nyeri yang ada divaginanya kini menjadi rasa nikmat yang tiada tara saat penis Tao terus menusuk titik terdalamnya secara brutal. Suho sudah tidak tahan lagi "Eughhh...Akhhh... Fuck Tao-akhhhh" Desah Suho saat Tao terus menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

"Bitchh...ohhhh kenapa ini begitu nyaman. Padahal kau selalu dimasuki oleh penis-penis itu" Racau Tao sambil terus menggenjot Suho tanpa ampun.

Suho yang mendengar racauan Tao kini malah semakin horny, eoh vaginanya malah semakin berkedut dan basah.

"Eughhhh... Tao... i'm coming..." Desah Suho lalu tak berapa lama Suho mencapai pincaknya.

Tao mendiamkan penisnya sebentar lalu membalik Suho yang kini berada diatas "Tunggangi aku sayang, buat dia datang didalam" Kata Tao.

Tanpa peringatan Suho menaik turunkan badannya, dan temponya kini semakin bertambah. Cepat dan brutal.

"Ughhh...Tao..ahhhh"

"Sedikit lagi sayang"

"ughhhh...Tao..."

"Bersama"

Panas, perut Suho penuh sekarang. Ledakan dari sperma Tao membuatnya panas, bahkan kini dia sudah merebahkan badannya didada bidang Tao. Lelah menderanya.

"Ayo kita mandi, dan kita buat ronde kedua semakin brutal" Bisik Tao sambil menggendong Suho Tanpa melepas penis didalam vagina Suho. Mendengar bisikan dari Tao, vagina kembali berkedut. Eoh betapa jalangnya seorang Suho.

.

.

**LOVE AND BELIEVE**

**SUMMARY** : "aku mencintaimu" , kebanyakan orang itu adalah kalimat yang bisa membuat perutmu dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang ingin meledak didalamnya, tidak oleh ke 12 orang ini karena dari sebuah kesalahan besar kata cinta itu hanya sebuah bualan semata bagi mereka.

**HUNKAI, LUMIN, CHANSOO, KRISHO, TAOBAEK,LAYCHEN AND OTHER COUPLE.**

**SEX CONTENT IF YOU NOT 18+ DON'T READ IT**

**GS FOR UKE**

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, seperti biasa kota Seoul akan terlihat padat. Seperti disalah satu apartement ini. seorang wanita cantik dengan mata diamondnya kini sedang meracik sebuah kopi untuk suaminya. Bukan hanya menyiapkan kopi, bahkan kini sudah ada satu mangkuk nasi goreng kimchi sudah siap dimeja makan. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat lelah. Hingga sebuah tangan kini memeluk tubuhnya dari belekang, laki-laki itu mengecup pipi wanita cantik itu.

"Selamat pagi sayang" Kata sang suami lalu duduk dibangku.

"Pagi juga" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum "Ini kopimu tuan Lu" Katanya lalu sambil menaruh secangkir kopi didepang sang suami.

"Terima kasih sayang" Jawabnya lalu meminum kopinya.

Hening, kini hanya terdengar suara dentuman piring dengan sendok.

"Eoh iya Lu, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu ?" Kata wanita tersebut kepada sang suami –Luhan- . Luhan menatap Xiumin –istrinya- dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Apa sayang ?" Jawab Luhan, lalu kembali memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Eum, aku..."

Belum sempat Xiumin berbicara, ponsel Luhan berdering. "Eoh maaf sayang sebentar tuan Greg menelpon, eoh dan sekalian aku juga harus berangkat" Kata Luhan lalu mengangkat teleponnya, mencium pelipis Xiumin dan meninggalkan Xiumin sendiri didapur.

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mengelus perutnya yang sedikit mulai membuncit tersebut. "Mungkin bukan saatnya mama mengatakannya sekarang pada Babamu sayang" Gumam Xiumin lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Luhan mengangkat teleponnya dengan terburu "Ada apa Baek ?" Tanya Luhan yang saat ini tengah berada didalam lift untuk menuju kelantai dasar.

"Oppa kau belum mengirimi uang bulanan untukku" Kata Baekhyun yang berada diseberang telepon Luhan.

"Setelah ini aku akan mentransfernya sayang" Jawab Luhan lalu berjalan keluar dari lift, berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku makin sayang padamu Oppa" Katanya lalu langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, untuk saja dia tadi bisa berkilah dengan Xiumin. Dia memijat pelipisnya saat berada didalam mobilnya.

_Mencoba menutupi ini semua darimu_

_Aku memang mencintaimu sayang_

_._

_._

Baekhyun tersenyum, bulan ini tambahan uang didalam ATM nya akan bertambah. "Cukup berguna juga memiliki selingkuhan seperti Luhan" Gumam Baekhyun sambil memasukkan ponselnya didalam tas selempangnya saat seorang pria yang kini sedang menggendong sebuah gitar menghampirinya.

"Kita akan makan apa pagi ini" Kata sang pria bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Seperti biasa oppa, roti panggang dengan selai strawberry" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada sang pria.

Sang pria juga ikut tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah ciuman kepada baekhyun dipucuk kepalanya. Mereka berdua mulai memakan sarapan paginya, "Yixing Oppa akan pulang jam berapa ?" Kata Baekhyun bertanya kepada sang pria –Yixing- sambil terus memakan rotinya.

"Mungkin sampai malam, karena hari ini jadwalku sedikit padat. Ada 4 cafe yang akan aku datangi" Jawab Yixing sambil memakan rotinya.

"Eoh iya oppa, aku harus pergi." Kata Baekhyun lalu memberikan ciuman perpisahan dipipi. Perkataan Baekhyun hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman oleh Yixing.

Saat sudah berada diluar apartemennya Baekhyun berdecih "Bahkan kalau kau tidak pulang pun aku juga tidak akan mencarimu. Dasar miskin" katanya lalu menuju tangga untuk turun kelantai dasar.

_Kemiskinan yang harus membuatku begini_

_Jadilah kaya dengan uang dan cintamu, bahkan aku akan lebih memilihmu jika kau memiliki semuanya._

.

.

"Eurmhhh...akhhhh" Desahan erotis yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo pagi ini semakin menambahkan gairah seorang pria yang kini tengah mencumbu vaginanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah mempermainkan penis pria tersebut pun tidak fokus.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan sayang, ayo kita keinti saja" Kata sang pria lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo hingga kini Kyungsoo menungging. Dengan sekali hentak lelaki itu langsung memasukkan penisnya didalam liang vagina Kyungsoo membuat liang vaginanya agak sedikit nyeri.

"Ughhh... Oppa...akhhhh" Desah Kyungsoo saat penis itu keluar masuk dengan brutal. Kyungsoo hanya merem melek keenakan. Pmorning sex yang hebat menurutnya. Lelaki itu terus menggerakkan penisnya secara brutal tidak menggunakan tempo. Bahkan saat ini dia menggeram keenakan dengan sempitnya vagina Kyungsoo saat dengan sengaja mengetatkan vaginanya.

"Ugghhh...aku..akhhhh ingin keluar oppa" Teriak Kyungsoo saat dirinya sudah sampai puncak.

Lelaki itu tidak bisa membuat Kyungsoo orgasme secepat itu, dia langsung kembali menggenjot Kyungsoo secara brutal lagi. kini intensitasnya semakin bertambah cepat dan keras. Hingga sesuatu yang panas kini memenuhi vaginanya, perutnya merasa kembung karena dengan gaya ini sperma lelaki itu akan langsung masuk dengan cepat kerahimnya. Lelaki itu mencabut penisnya dan mengambil boxer yang berceceran disekitar ranjang tersebut.

"Kau meminum obatnya kan, sayang ?" Tanya sang lelaki kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menetralkan nafasnya menatap lelaki itu "Eum, seperti biasa" Bohong bahkan Kyungsoo sudah 3 hari ini tidak meminumnya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak, dia takut kalau hamil. Ini memang salahnya, kenapa lupa meminumnya. Dia berdo'a didalam hatinya semoga itu tidak terjadi.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang, nanti uang bulananmu akan aku transfer" Kata lelaki itu lalu mencium pelipis Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Kris oppa" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Kris –lelaki- itu pergi meninggalkannya diapartement besar pembelian dari Kris tersebut. Dia menatap lekat-lekat cincin yang berada di jari manis ditangankanannya, terdapat sebuah cincin pemberian Chanyeol disana dia jadi ingat Chanyeol.

_Ini jalanku, aku harus melakukannya demi kebahagiaanku_

_Aku lebih mencintaimu ketimbang dirinya_

_Aku hanya perlu cintamu, bukan uang yang seperti dirinya berikan_

_Maafkan aku_

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang melelahkan bagi Jongin, setelah semalam melihat adegan ranjang Suho dan Kris didalam video dia jadi horny sendiri. Apa lagi saat Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menonton bersama dirinya membuat Sehun langsung memasukinya saat itu juga.

Dia menatap wajahnya dicermin didalam kamar mandinya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat atau perasaanya saja. Lalu dia langsung memakai kaos oblong kebesaran milik Sehun yang kini hanya menutupi seperempat tubuhnya karena pahanya yang mulus tidak tertutup semuanya. Bahkan tatto nya yang bertengger di pundak belakangnya dengan tulisan "No matter what always be yourself" bertengger disana dan jangan tinggalkan kalau kau menyingkap baju belakanganya, dipinggul belakangnya terdapat tatto salib dan nama Oh Sehun diatas salib tersebut dan pada dalam tangan kanan atas Jongin terdapat sebuah tatto "Haowen" nama anaknya dan Sehun yang kini tinggal bersama orangtua Sehun dichina, eoh betapa rindunya Jongin dengan anaknya tersebut. Dasar wanita zaman sekarang, bahkan Jongin akan berencana menambah tatto disekitar atas vaginanya. Dasar wanita jalang !

Dia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati Sehun kini sedang merokok didekat pintu balkon apartemennya. Kini Sehun hanya menggunakan boxer pendeknya tanpa baju. Dan terlihatlah juga tatto yang besar berada dibelakang punggungnya sebuah Salib sama dengan Jongin tapi lebih besar dan ada nama Kim Jongin disana ditambah lagi tatto yang sama yaitu "Haowen" di didada kanan atas. Dasar orangtua muda yang berandalan, untung saja anaknya tidak bersama mereka.

Jongin mendekati Sehun lalu mengambil rokok yang berada ditangan Sehun dan menghisapnya dan setelahnya menghembuskannya. Lalu dia berikan lagi pada Sehun "Cepatlah mandi dan sarapan, aku dengar mama akan mengantar Haowen kesini. Jadi untuk 4 hari kedepan jadilah ayah yang baik untuknya" Kata Jongin lalu meninggalkan Sehun tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun mengeinterupsinya.

"Sayang kau juga, ganti bajumu dengan layak. Dan jadilah ibu yang baik untuk anakmu 4 hari kedepan" Kata Sehun lalu mematikan rokoknya didalam asbak, meninggalkan Jongin yang mendengus sebal padanya.

Setelah itu Jongin langsung mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang layak. Dia keluar kamar dan menyiapkan sarapan disana sudah ana nasi goreng kimchi dan sandwich kesukaan anak sematawayangnya Haowen. Jongin mendapat telpon dari Ibu mertuanya kalau pagi ini mereka berdua datang. Saat akan menyiapkan kopi untuk Sehun, bel apartemennya berbunyi dan Jongin langsung berlari menuju layar interkom dan disana sudah ada ibu mertuanya dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan.

"Ah mama selamat datang, anak mama sudah datang" Kata Jongin saat ibu mertua dan anaknya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Jongin langsung menggendong Haowen.

"Mama hanya sebentar Jongin, ini pakaian Haowen. 4 hari lagi mama akan jemput Haowen, dan sampaikan salamku pada Sehun" Kata sang ibu mertua pada Jongin sambil menyerahkan tas yang berisi pakaian dan peralatan milik Haowen.

"Ne mama" Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum dan terus mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dipipi haowen anak berusia 4 tahun tersebut.

"Haowen baik-baik dengan mama dan papa Ne, 4 hari lagi nenek akan menjemputmu" kata Ibu mertuanya lagi lalu meninggalkan Jongin dan Haowen diapartemennya. Jongin langsung menggendong Haowen membawanya kemeja makan, dia langsung mendudukkan Haowen dibangku khusus untuk anak seusianya.

"Mama, papa dimana ?" Tanya Haowen saat Jong memberikan sebuah sandwich pada Haowen.

"Papa sedang mandi, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini jadi haowen makan dulu ne" kata Jongin lalu duduk disamping Haowen. Haowen mengangguk dan mulai memakan sandwich nya dengan tenang.

Tak berapa lama Sehun datang sambil membawa handuk kecil yang berada diatas kepalanya, dia tersenyum saat melihat anaknya dengan tenang memakan sandwisch yang ditemani Jongin.

"Wah anak papa sudah datang" Kata Sehun lalu memberikan ciumannya dipipi Haowen.

"Papa geli" Jawab Haowen tersenyum melihat papanya.

"Sayang tolong keringkan rambutku sebentar" Kata Sehun pada Jongin, Jongin mengangguk lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut Sehun.

"Papa setelah ini aku mau jalan-jalan keLotte World bersama mama dan papa, boleh ?" Tanya Haowen sambil terus memakan sandwichnya.

Sehun tersenyum "Ya boleh, sekalian kita membeli bahan makanan" Jawab Sehun.

"Yey, terima kasih mama dan papa" Kata Haowen tertawa girang saat mendapat persetujuan dari papanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu, mama dan papa mau siap-siap" Kata Jongin.

.

.

.

Suho mendengus kasar saat bangun kamarnya begitu berantakan dan ditambah lagi selangkangannya semakin nyeri. Suho kembali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Tao yang kini sedang mondar-mandir dialam kamar tersebut.

"Sayang kau tidak bangun ?" Kata Tao yang saat ini tengah membenarkan rambutnya.

"Aku lelah, untuk sarapan kau makan diluar saja" Kata Suho yang kini semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam bantal.

Tao tersenyum "Yasudah kalau begitu aku berangkat, Kau hari ini tidak ada jadwal shootingkan ?" Tanya Tao lagi yang kini mengambil baju yang berserakan dilantai kamar tersebut dan menaruhnya didalam keranjang khusus baju kotor.

"Eum, aku ada shooting tapi jam 4 sore nanti" Jawab Suho lalu memandang Tao.

"Ya sudah istirahat baik-baik oke. Aku pergi" Kata Tao sambil mencium bibir Suho sebentar dan meninggalkan Suho dikamar.

Suho mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang sekarang, mencoba menutup matanya untuk istirahat tapi suara dering telponnya membuatnya kembali terbangun. Dia melihat layar ponselnya ketika yang menelpon adalah sinaga bodoh membuat dia mendengus.

"Apa ?" Kata Suho to the point tanpa ada basa-basi.

"Jam 2 siang aku akan menjemputmu pastikan sipanda bodoh itu tidak ada" Jawabnya dari seberang telepon tersebut.

"Ya" Jawab Suho lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Dia kembali memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat. Sungguh selangkangannya perih sekarang, apa lagi hari ini dia akan shooting lagi kali ini dengan tema "double penetration" ughh pasti kedua lubangnya nanti akan semakin perih dan nyeri.

.

.

Sore menjelang, sudah saatnya keluarga kecil Sehun untuk pulang dari taman bermain Lotte World tersebut. Bahkan kin Haowen sedang tertidur karena kelelahan. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat malaikat kecilnya tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dia jadi mengingat saat dirinya dinyatakan hamil 4 tahun yang lalu, saat itu usianya baru 17 tahun, terlalu muda memang tapi karena Jongin dan Sehun yang suka coba-oba dan berakhirlah dengan terciptanya Haowen didunia.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah supermarket dan disaat itu juga Haowen juga terbangun. Melihat anaknya terbangun Sehun langsung menggendong Haowen dan masuk kedalam supermarket bersama Jongin.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, saling berbagi kehangatan antara ayah, ibu dan anak.

"Jongin" Panggil Kyungsoo dari ujung saat melihat Jongin.

"Eoh eonni, sedang belanja bulanan juga" Jawab Jongin lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo diikuti Oleh Sehun dan Haowen yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya dipundak lebar Sehun.

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau datang bersama Sehun dan siapa anak itu ? keponakanmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Haowen.

"Haowen, dia bukan keponakan tapi lebih tepatnya anakku dengan Sehun" Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Anakmu, jangan bohong Kai." Kata Kyungsoo melongo mendengar pengakuan Jongin.

"Aku tidak berbohong sungguh"

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku Jongin"

.

.

.

TBC

Karena banyak yang minta diupdate jadi saya bikin lagi ff nya, maaf kalo terlalu vulgar tapi ini memang sudah konsepnya dari awal.

Semoga banyak yang review ya


	4. Chapter 4

Saat ini Jongin, Sehun dan anaknya Haowen beserta Kyungsoo sedang berada direstoran makanan China. Sehun dan Jongin harus menceritakan sesuatu tentang keluarga kecilnya kepada Kyungsoo sekalian makan malam bersama.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku ?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap dua pasangan tersebut.

Jongin melirik Sehun untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo sekan mengerti Sehun berdehem "Kau tahu Noona, karena kesalahan masa remaja. Jongin hamil saat dia berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Setelah tahu, aku menikahinya saat dia hamil 3 bulan. Awalnya pun kami berdua tidak direstui, karena kami berdua memaksa akhirnya kedua orangtua kami merestuinya. Karena hanya aku yang bisa sekolah formal akhirnya Jongin home schooling. Dan melahirkan Haowen. Tapi dia tidak langsung kuliah, dia menunggu Haowen berumur 2 tahun dia kuliah dan ikut denganku keKorea" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar sambil mengelus kepala Haowen yang sekrang berada dipangkuan Jongin yang sedang memakan makanannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Oh begitu ya" Jawab Kyungsoo

"Mama, aku sudah kenyang" Kata Haowen sambil menatap Jongin lalu membalik badannya.

"Kau sudah selesai sayang" Jawab Jongin sambil memandang Haowen.

Haowen mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jongin.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mengantuk, sebaiknya kita pulang sayang" Kata Sehun.

Setelahnya mereka pulang bersama sambil mengantarkan Kyungsoo keapartemennya.

.

.

.

**LOVE AND BELIEVE**

**SUMMARY** : "aku mencintaimu" , kebanyakan orang itu adalah kalimat yang bisa membuat perutmu dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang ingin meledak didalamnya, tidak oleh ke 12 orang ini karena dari sebuah kesalahan besar kata cinta itu hanya sebuah bualan semata bagi mereka. **BDSM CONTENT FOR THIS CHAP.**

**HUNKAI, LUMIN, CHANSOO, KRISHO, TAOBAEK,LAYCHEN AND OTHER COUPLE.**

**SEX CONTENT IF YOU NOT 18+ DON'T READ IT**

**GS FOR UKE**

.

.

.

Suho merebahkan badannya diatas matras dilokasi tempatnya shooting, tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia baru selesai shooting. Badannya sangat lelah, bahkan kini dia merebahkan badannya tanpa menggunakan pakaian apapun ditubuhnya. Dia menjoba menutup matanya lelah, toh diruangan itu khusus untuk dirinya. Jarena setiap artis memiliki tempat shootingnya sendiri yang sekaligus untuk tempat istirahat. Walaupun masih bau dengan sperma Suho menghiraukannya.

Bahkan kini vaginanya pun masih terasa penuh dengan sperma para aktor yang tadi shooting dengannya. Apalagi dengan tema hari ini "Double penetration" membuat dua lubangnya terasa penuh. Bagaimana vaginanya dimasuki oleh penis besar Kris dan Analnya yang dimasuki oleh penis Minho.

"Eunghh..."

Tidur Suho terganggu ketia ada satu jari yang kini mengusap vagina basahnya tersebut. Suho membuka matanya ketika jari-jari itu semakin liar mengusap klitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kris ?" Tanya Suho sambil menjauhkan tangan Kris dari belahan vagina basahnya tersebut.

"Bermain dengan vaginamu, memasukimu sebelum mengantarmu pulang" Jawab Kris santai sambil kembali menjelajahi vagina Suho dengan jari-jarinya tersebut.

"Eunghhhh...ahhhh" Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulut Suho.

Kris langsung memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang vagina Suho, mulai memaju mundurkan dua jari-jari tersebut. Suho melenguh saat jarijari panjang Kris menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Badannya menggelinjang saat jari-jari Kris semakin liar memasukinya, ditambah lagi ibu jari Kris yang menekan klitorisnya.

"Eunghhhh... Fasterhhhhhhh beibb..." Desahan Suho semakin keras saat kenikmatannya memenuhi vaginanya.

Kris menyeringai, dia semakin brutal memasukkan dua jarinya tersebut. Tanpa Suho ketahui kini ditangannya ada Dildo yang dipasang diujung batang besi panjang dengan mesin seperti pistol tapi lebih besar . Tanpa pengetahuan Suho, Kris memasukkan dildo yang sudah didesaign sedemikian rupa tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan 2 jarinya.

Suho memekik ketika sesuatu yang besar memasuki vaginyanya, dan dua jari kris keluar. Tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung menyetel Toy Machine tersebut dengan level yang tinggi. Suho menggelinjang keenakan saat ujung dildo tersebut mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Ohhhhhh... I wannnaaa Comee... Eohhhhh" Desah Suho sambil memegang kedua pahanya yang kini terbuka dengan lebar.

Kris semakin memberikan volume yang lebih tinggi saat Suho akan melakukan ejakulasi.

"Eohhhhhh akhhhhhh Fuckhhhh...Shiitt..." Teriak Suho saat kini dirinya ejakulasi.

Kris tersenyum senang saat Suho melakukan squirting dan secara otomatis dildo itu terlepas saat suho menaikkan pinggulnya dan melakukan squirting. Cairan itu mengenai wajah Kris. Kaki Suho bergetar saat ejakulasi tersebut melandanya. Tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung memasukkan penis besarnya, Suho terkaget karena dirinya belum selesai ejakulasi bahkan cairan divagina Suho masih keluar.

"Ughhh...Ohhh...Shiitt" Desah Suho saat Kris langsung menggenjotnya dengan cepat.

Kris menggeram, Suho hanya bisa memejamkan matanya keenakan. Suho hanya mendesah-dan mendesah. Bahkan kini Suho berada diatas Kris. Suho menaik turunkan badannya dan kini tangannya tengah meremas payudaranya sendiri. Matanya terpejam, kepalanya tertarik kebelakang merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara saat kepala penis Kris mengenai titik terdalamnya.

Suho melepas penis Kris, dan kini dirinya tengah mengusap Klirotisnya dengan brutal.

"Akhhh...ughhhhhh" Suho kembali squirting dan kini mengenai seluruh badan Kris. Kris tersenyum saat melihat aksi Suho. Kini Kris memegang pinggang Suho dan membalik badan Suho menjadi menungging.

Kris memasukkan penisnnya dan langsung menggenjot Suho dengan brutal, bahkan kini kepala Suho menengok kebelakang dan tangan kanannya kini memegang pantat berisinya tersebut, membuka akses agar Kris leluasa menggenjot penisnya didalam vagina Suho.

"Eungghhhhh,, akkkhhhhhh...Shiit" Desahan Suho memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Kris hanya menggeram kenyamanan. Hingga kenikmatan itu datang, Suho lebih dulu bermasturbasi dan diikuti oleh Kris yang memenuhi spermanya didalam vagina Suho.

Kris melepas penisnya, melihat vagina Suho yang masih berkedut dan mengeluarkan spermanya tadi.

Setelahnya Suho berdiri menuju kamar mandi dan diikuti oleh Kris, mereka membersihkan badan bersama setelah selesai mereka memakai baju bersama diruangan itu. setelah semuanya selesai, Kris mendekati Suho lalu tangannya merayap keselangkangan Suho lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, cepat pulang aku lelah" Kata Suho saat tangan Kris kini mengucek kembali vaginanya.

Kris menyeringai, lalu memasukkan vibrator ukuran kecil didalam vagina Suho. Kaki Suho bergetar saat vibrator itu bergerak divolume full. "Pakai itu sampai apartementmu, kalau tidak besok seharian penuh aku akan menyetubuhimu seharian didepan panda bodoh itu" Kata Kris lalu meninggalkan Suho yang masih bergetar disana.

"Shiiit" Kata Suho mengumpat lalu mengikuti Kris walaupun dirinya kini kembali diliputi oleh nafsu karena vibrator brengsek dari Kris tersebut.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya oppa" Kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat malam sayang" Kata luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, oppa" Kata Baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya saat mobil mahal Luhan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Setelah mobil Luhan menghilang ditikungan, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menggendikkan bahunya acuh. Berjalan menuju apartement kecilnya dengan sang kekasih.

Membuka pintu apartement kecil itu, melihat kembali ruangan kecil itu. dia terdiam saat televisi diruangan itu menyala, disana Lay sang kekasih sedang menonton televisi tidak minat. Sambil memainkan gitar dengan menyanyi lagu kesukaannya. Suara merdu Lay terdengar melantunkan lagu The Heart Wants What It Want milik Selena Gomez.

Baekhyun masih diam diambang pintu masuk apartementnya, saat Lay masih menyanyikan lagu itu dan Baekhyun semakin tertegun saat satu bulir air mata Lay terjatuh dipipi putihnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kekasihnya itu menangis tersedu-sedu sesaat setelah menyelesikan lirik lagu tersebut, sesakit itukah Lay. Pikirnya. Lay menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun semakin terdiam saat tangan mulus kekasihnya itu terbalut oleh kain kasa. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, hanya air mata tanpa komando itu jatuh kepipinya.

Lay masih ditempatnya, menangis dalam diam. Setelahnya dia menghapus air matanya kembali mengambil gitar tua kesayangannya tersebut. Dengan keberanian Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Lay yang kini hendak kembali memetik senar gitar itu. menaruh dengan sembarang tas kecilnya, tanpa komando dia memeluk Lay. Lay terkejut dan menruh kembali gitarnya membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk dirinya dipangkuannya. Baekhyun sesenggukan dipelukan Lay, air mata itu terus jatuh dari mata kecil bereyeliner milik Baekhyun. Membiarkan semua riasan make up nya hancur.

Lay mengelus sayang rambut pink kepirangan milik Baekhyun. Menenangkan Baekhyun agar berhenti. Malam itu tidak ada percakapan antar Baekhyun dan Lay. Keheningan dan suara isakan serta jangan lupakan suara televisi yang menemani. Hingga mereka berdua terlelap saling memeluk diruangan itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sambil memandang Chanyeol yang kini tertidur dipangkuannya. Setelah bertemu dengan Sehun dan Kai yang bersama anaknya –yang baru Kyungsoo tau kebenaran bahwa pasangan itu memiliki seorang anak- dan pulang sambil membawa beberapa keperluan sebulannya bersama Chanyeol. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang merengek kelelahan kaena pekerjaan tugas kuliahnya. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengeus kepalanya agr bisa tidur hingga akhirnya dia tidur dengan kepala dipaha Kyungsoo.

Ketika masih asyik mengusap surai lembut Chanyeol, mata Chanyeol terbuka melihat wajah cantik sang kekasih yang kini terlihat sangat pucat itu. chanyeol terbangun dan langsung menangkup pipi berisi Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hei sayang, ada apa denganmu. Wajahmu pucat sekali" Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sakit kepala" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya.

"Sungguh" Kata Chanyeol lagi yang masih khawatir itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil meyaknkan Chanyeol bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Oh iya aku hampir lupa, ayo makan nanti supnya dingin" Kata Kyungsoo lalu menarik Chanyeol menuju dapur utuk makan malam.

_-maafkan aku sayang, aku berbohong demi kebaikan hubungan kita-_

.

.

.

"CUT !"

Suara sang kepala produser membuat para staff yang bekerja disana berhenti mengatur semua produksi. Wanita yang sedang telanjang dan mengangkang tadi langsung ditutupi sebuah bathrobe dari seorang penata busana dan riasnya. Wanita itu langsung memakai bathrobe nya lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat dengan semua kru dan staff yang ada disana. Setelahnya dia langsung berjalan keluar dari kerumunan para kru dan staff yang dibelakangnya diikuti oleh penata riasnya.

Dia tersenyum kepada kepala produser tersebut ketika memberikan ucapan terima kasih padanya atas ketotalan acting nya dalam membintangi film porno ini.

"Kau memang hebat Chen, memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Kau hebat" Kata sang produsernya tersebut sambil membirakan salam pada Chen.

Chen tersenyum "Sama-sama Tuan dengan bantuan anda dan semua para staff" Jawab Chen.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan dirimu, lalu istirahat karena besok akan ada adegan yang lebih panas lagi"

Chen mengangguk lalu berpamitan untuk lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan itu. setelah semua make upnya bersih, Chen menyuruh penata busana nya itu pulang terlebih dahulu karena dia ingin pulang sendiri dengan mobilnya tersebut.

.

.

Saat akan melepas bathrobenya Chen terkejut saat pintu ruangan khusus untuknya terbuka dan nampaklah seorang Pria tampan kini sedang memandangnya dengan sedikit kobaran nafsu dimatanya. Chen hanya mendengus lalu memandang laki-laki itu dengan wajah datarnya dan melepas bathrobe itu dan membiarkan laki-laki itu melihat tubuh polosnya tersebut.

Laki-laki itu mendekat lalu juga melepas celana boksernya dan celana dalamnya dan mengikuti Chen yang kini berada didalam kamar mandi yang memang disediakan didalam ruangan itu. Saat laki-laki itu masuk dan mengunci kamar mandi disana dia sudah disuguhkan dengan Chen yang kini sedang menungging dan memberikan senyuman menggoda pada laki-laki itu membuat laki-laki itu tanpa banyak bicara langsung menududukkan badannya dan langsung menjilati vagina merah tanpa bulu milik Chen tersebut.

"Ughh..." Chen mendesah saat lidah panas milik lelaki itu menjilati Klitorisnya dan mencoba masuk kedalam lubang senggamanya tersebut. Dia melebarkan kakinya dan berpegangan erat pada wastafel dan dirinya semakin horny ketika melihat wajahnya didepan cermin.

Lelaki itu semakin gencar memberikan servis pada vagina Chen, bahkan Chen selalu mendesah tak karuan saat lidah lelaki itu keluar masuk lubang vaginanya. "Ughhh...Lebih cepat sayang...Ughhhh" Desah Chen sambil medongakkan kepalanya tanda dia diberikan kenikmatan yang lebih tersebut.

Lelaki itu berhenti membuat Chen mendesah kecewa "Kenapa berhenti ?" Tanya Chen sambil menengok kebelakang, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum saat membuka lemari yang ada disana. Dan Chen terkejut saat melihat barang yang ada didalam lemari tersebut adalah sex toy berbagai macam dan ukuran. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah dildo bigsize dan dua buah vibrator dengan ukuran yang sama dengan dildo yang dia pegang.

"Turunlah dan menungging lah" Perintah lelaki itu mutlak. Tanpa banyak bicara Chen turun kelantai dan menungging disana menampakkan 2 lubang merah yang berkedut tersebut yang siap dimasuki sebuah penis besar untuk memenuhinya.

Chen memjamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya ketika salah satu vibrator itu dimasukkan kedalam lubang analnya, diikuti oleh sebuah vibrator dan dildo yang dimasukkan kedalam lubang vaginanya. "Ughhh...ini...akhhhh" Chen mendesah dan menjerit keenakan saat kedua vibrator itu bergetar dengan volume full ditambah dengan tangan lelaki itu yang mengeluar-masukkan dildo tersebut dan mengenai titik terdalam Chen. Chen menggelinjang, dia sudah tidak tahan

"Ukhh...i'm Cominghhhh..." Desah Chen dan lelaki iku tanpa berhenti terus mengeluar masukkan dildo itu sambil menekan vibrator yang bergerak itu didalam vagina Chen.

Sekitar 3 menit kemudian Chen melakukan squirting dan cairan itu menyembur kebawah lantai. Chen ingin ambruk tapi lagi-lagi harus tetap bertahan ketika vibrator itu masih menyala dikedua lubangnya tersebut, tidak memberikan luang untuk Chen merasakan ejakulasinya tersebut.

"Minho-ya, bisa kau ambilkan vibrator kecil untukku. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan klitorisnya tidak diberi rangsangan" Katanya pada Minho nama lelaki tersebut, Minho menuruti dan mengambilkan vibrator kecil untuk Chen dan langsung memberikannya pada Minho.

"Saatnya keinti" Kata Minho lalu melepas vibrator dan dildo yang ada didalam kedua lubang milik Chen. Chen mendesah, lalu Minho membalik Chen untuk rebahan. Memposisikan penis besarnya dan tak lupa mengusap-usapnya sebentar. Chen hanya bisa menutup mata keenakan, memasukkan penis tanpa aba-aba membuat Chen tersentak "Ughhh..." Dan itu membuat hen mendesah keenakan.

Minho mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya dan tak lupa Chen menyalakan vibrator kecil itu dan menempelkannya diklitorisnya.

"Ughhh... Bisa lebih dalam sayang..." Desah Chen sambil mengerakkan naik turu vibratornya tersebut.

"Seperti ini ugh ? Atau begini akh" Kata Minho dengan cepat dan brutal membuat Chen kelimpungan dan terus diberikan rangsangan penuh pada titik terdalamnya dan klitorisnya tersebut.

"Ughhh... i'm coming again bebhhh" Kata Chen sambil menunduk dan terus dengan brutal menaik turunkan vibrator itu.

Minho dengan brutal bergerak memaju mundurkan penisnya, bahkan bunyi atas kegilaan mereka berdengung didalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Okeh, squirt for me bebhhh..." Kata Minho sambil mencium bibir Chen.

"Ughh... Lets gooo... Oh..."

Cairan squirting Chen menyembur banyak sekali bahkan badan dan wajah keduanya basah. Chen terengah-engah ketika mendapat squiting terhebatnya tersebut. Kembali lagi penis itu bergerak saat vagina Chen masih berkedut sesudah squirting tersebut. Bahkan kini Minho dengan seenak jidatnya memutar tubuh Chen untuk kembali menungging dan Minho merebahkan badannya dan kini menjadi Chen yang diatas.

"Naik turunkan badanmu sayang, aku ingin melihat bagaiman vagina merahmu itu melahap penis besarku ini" Kata Minho dan membuat vagina Chen yang basah kini bertambah basah karena horny berat.

Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung naik turunkan badannya sedikit menungging dan terlihatlah bagaimana vagina Chen melahap penis besar Minho. Beberapa menit kemudian Chen kembali Squirting diikuti oleh Minho yang keluar didalam vaginanya.

Chen terengah dan melepas penis besar Minho dan tertidur dilantai kamar mandi dengan mengangkang dan terlihatlah cairan bening dan pekat berwarna putih itu keluar dari vaginya.

"CUT !"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
